


The Asset

by PreciousPoodle



Series: Journey [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousPoodle/pseuds/PreciousPoodle
Summary: During a mission, Sierra Stark is kidnapped by Doctor Daniel Whitehall





	1. Sierra

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know before reading: 
> 
> Sierra Stark is a character I originally created. She is currently in a relationship with Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Tony Stark adopted her after the Chituari invasion (The Avengers, 2012) when her parents who were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were killed by Loki. She has been living with the Avengers since then. 
> 
> This after Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man Homecoming, so about 2017, just so you are not confused. The other Avengers who are now supposedly fugitives returned for this important reason (that you will find out later on :)
> 
> I used Google Translate for the foreign language so I apologize if I put anything incorrectly. The English translation with be added in parentheses. 
> 
> Last but not least, I do not own anything. I hope you guys like this! This is my first work in the Archive so please let me know your ideas on future works! You are welcome to recommend or give me tips on writing! I would love to hear all your amazing feedback!  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We laid on the roof in silence, looking up at the blanket of stars above us. His hand rested on top of mine. Finally, he spoke.

“Sierra . . . are you nervous?” Peter Parker was my amazing partner. We worked as crime-fighters, as the Shadow Wolf and Spider-Man. I was nervous because soon, we would be taking part in one of my dad’s missions. This was the first time he wanted us join him and the other Avengers. After Dad found out I was the Shadow Wolf, surprisingly he wasn’t angry. I was put into Tony Stark’s care by Nick Fury about five years ago after my parents were killed by Loki during the Chitauri invasion. Ever since, I’ve hated him.

“Yeah,” I answered. I suddenly heard Dad talking to me through the comm link in my ear.

“Sierra, head back to the tower. We’re leaving in half an hour.”

“On our way, Dad.” Today was definitely not going to be an ordinary Friday night. Peter and I stood up and I nodded. As he carefully held me my the waist, we swung through the city with his webshooters. Within ten minutes, we arrived back at the tower. I pressed my wristband as my suit dematerialized.

Peter looked nervous as he pulled off his mask. "I-I'd better get ready. See you in a bit, Sierra."

"Same." We went to our rooms I opened the door to be greeted by Natasha.

She was already dressed in a slim black evening dress, her red hair curled and reaching the middle of her back. “Sierra! You ready?” I nodded as she helped me put on a dress identical to hers, only silver. I put my light brown hair into a wig. The fake hair was black and straight, going past my shoulders. We had agreed to disguise ourselves, me and Peter, since we weren’t exactly part of the Avengers. After she did my makeup, I looked in the mirror. When I did, I didn’t look like a  sixteen year old. I looked like a young adult.

“Thank you so much, Nat,” I said as I hugged her. She was the closest thing I had to an aunt.

“Of course, hon. You look great, as always. Let’s get to the others. The sooner we get this show on the road, the better.”

 

Dad, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, and Sam were already in the sitting room. We just had to wait for Peter and Rhodey. “Hey, ladies. Wow, you look great." Dad then pretended to be shocked. "Who is _this_? Sierra, is that _you_? My little girl’s all grown up,” he added teasingly.

"Dad!" 

“What?” he asked with fake innocence. I rolled my eyes playfully. He hugged me and whispered,”You ready?” I nodded.

“Let’s head out!” Rhodes called, being followed by Peter. I noticed Peter’s usually brown hair was now black. He wore a realistic looking fake mustache that made me think he had suddenly gotten older in the last forty-five minutes. We all followed Rhodey to the limo. The plan was for us to access our target. The Avengers had been invited to a party hosted by some rich guy. A lot of important people were coming, including the man we were looking for. The Avengers would be in the crowd as backup. Peter would be posing as a bartender to get a bit closer. Then I would talk to him to try and get information out of him. When we first made the plan, I questioned why I was the one who had to talk to the man. The reason was because he was a scientist, Dr. Daniel Whitehall, that worked for HYDRA. If one of the Avengers spoke to him, Whitehall would see right through our plan. Since I was fluently bilingual, I had to talk to him. Also because he didn’t know me and I was disguised. When we arrived where the party was being held, my hands started to shake. Peter saw and gently gripped my hand. We both knew I had a dangerous job to do. I looked into his soft brown eyes thinking what would I do without him. As we all walked into the mansion, I felt my spine shiver. I was incredibly nervous. I followed Peter to the bar and sat down.

“Want something to drink?” he asked jokingly, trying to slip into his role.

“Not yet. We can’t drink, remember? We’re only sixteen.”

“I know. Just practicing.” He looked over my shoulder. “Someone’s coming,” he whispered. “Act natural.” He straightened up. "Hello, sir. Would you like something to drink?" Then I realized who it was. A man who looked in his late thirties or early forties with light blonde hair and glasses. Though Peter was talking to one of the most powerful HYDRA leaders, he was polite, as usual.

“White wine,” the man answered. I causally turned my back to him and held my hand to my ear. He’d probably think I was just fixing my hair or something. “He’s right next to me,” I whispered, barely audible. “I repeat, the target is sitting next to me at the bar.” When I turned back, Peter had returned with the wine. “Here you are, sir,” he said, handing the man his drink. The man nodded, stood up, and went back towards the crowds. “Is that the guy?” he asked, leaning over to me. “Yeah,” I breathed. “That was a little terrifying. Peter, what if I screw this up?” Nervousness started to flood back. "I mean, everything we've worked for to get rid of HYDRA will go to-" I broke off as he leaned closer, our foreheads touching. His hand gently brushed mine. “It’s going to be okay.” I looked at him and our eyes met. He leaned in and kissed me. It was brief but sweet. When the kiss broke, I was too stunned to speak. “Don’t worry. You’re going to be fine.” I nodded and left him. When I first met him, we instantly had a bond and grew closer. After going through so much together, we were inseparable. Dad suddenly appeared next to me. Had he seen the kiss? “You alright?” he asked. “I’m fine, Dad,” I assured. “It’s just . . . you know I’ve never done something this crazy before. And I’ve done a lot of crazy things.” He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I know." I smiled at the thought. We were probably thinking the same thing. “Don’t worry. We’ll all be listening when you talk to him. You’re gonna be fine.” He sounded a bit too confident. As the two of us got closer to Whitehall, he left my side to blend in. I almost snatched at the air, wanting to grab his hand again. I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid. Soon, I was behind the target. I took a deep breath.

“Umm . . . excuse me?” He turned and I was met by a serious expression. “ _Doktor Whitehall_.” I had almost forgotten to speak in German. “ _Mein Name ist Olivia Hunters. Ich bewundere deine Arbeit sehr. Du bist eine großartige Inspiration von mir_.” 

(Doctor Whitehall. My name is Olivia Hunters. I admire your work very much. You are a great inspiration of mine.)

The man looked a bit surprised but seemed pleased.

“ _Danke, Fräulein . . . Hunters. Aber woher weißt du genau das von mir?_ "

(Thank you, Miss . . . Hunters. But how did you exactly know about me?)

 

Crap, he was getting suspicious.

 

“Keep going, Sierra. Soon we’ll get all the information we need. Then we’ll finally be able to finish off HYDRA once and for all,” Bucky urged through the comms.

I smiled at Whitehall. “ _Bitte, Doktor, sag mir, an was Experimenten hast du gearbeitet? Hypnose? Bewusstseinskontrolle_?” I persisted.

(Please, Doctor, tell me what experiments have you been working on? Hypnosis? Mind control?)

“ _Ich habe antike Artefakte studiert_.” He spoke quickly as he changed the subject. “ _Ich habe gelernt, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer ist zu sagen, ob man mit einer Fälschung getäuscht wird_.”

(I’ve been studying ancient artifacts. I learned that it’s actually not that difficult to tell if you’re being fooled with a fake.)

“Spy!”

The last word knocked me off guard. _Spy._ He had caught on! His eyes narrowed. 

“That’s right,” he whispered in perfect English. “I know you’re an operative of some kind. If you want to get out alive, you _will_ listen to me.” Grabbing my wrist, he led me out of the crowd discreetly.

“ _Shit_!” Dad with realization. “We’ve been compromised. We’re going to need back-up.” 

We were in an empty hallway. I saw the back door.

“Sierra, you _cannot_ get out that door!” Steve shouted. “Do you understand?” I did. I ripped my wrist free and slammed Whitehall in the chest. Tearing off my wig, I pressed my wristband and my suit and helmet materialized.

“Now, now. We don’t want anyone getting hurt.” He removed a gun from inside his suit jacket and pointed it at me. "Well, we don't want anyone _else_ to get hurt." He let out a soft laugh as he corrected himself. 

Natasha appeared behind him in her black stealth suit and fired her taser disks. He easily dodged it and it hit the wall.

“Miss Romanoff, you should be more careful,” he said mockingly. “What if someone hit you? Such a shame for such a skillful agent!” He aimed his gun and fired.

Instinctively, I dove into the bullet’s path. Pain shot through me as I hit the ground. 

_“Sierra!”_

I couldn’t move. My body felt frozen and stiff. As the darkness swallowed me, everything I saw was a blur. But I knew what I had done.


	2. Sierra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the foreign language is incorrect!

The first thing I saw was darkness. _Where the hell am I?_ I couldn’t see anything. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I realized I wasn’t at the mansion anymore. I removed my helmet and reached for my ear. The comm link was gone. I managed to take a breath. I couldn’t process what was going on. Suddenly, I heard a door creak open and immediately put my helmet back on. A man with dark skin wearing a doctor’s coat stepped in the cell. He said nothing and turned back outside the door.

He had company. About eight guards in heavy black armor entered the room. The man didn’t speak directly to me but I understood what he was saying.

“ _Она все еще вооружена. Держи ее и заставишь ее снять броню. Примите крайние меры только в случае необходимости_!”

(She’s still armed. Hold her and make her take off her armor. Take extreme measures only if necessary!)

I quickly translated in my head and then it hit me.

 

_I am **so** dead._

 

The guards pulled out weapons that took me only one look to know I was screwed. Either way, I wasn’t going down without a fight. I turned and kicked one of the guards in the chest, slightly fazing him. He tried to throw a punch at me but with ease, I blocked it with my hand and flipped him onto his back, knocking him out cold with a punch in the face. Grabbing his weapon, I fired at the others, along with the doctor that had brought them. I knew I was only getting myself into more trouble but all that mattered right now was escape. I left the room and saw more guards come my way. I continued to run and attack guards that attempted to pursue me. Suddenly, I spotted a badge on their shoulder. I quickly searched and realized they all wore the same badge. A red skull with octopus legs.

 

_HYDRA._

 

Without thinking, I continued to fire and watched as guards flew back and hit the ground. I tried to fire again but the ammunition had run out. Great. I silently cursed myself for wasting my only weapon. I saw a man wearing glasses standing at the end of the hall. It was Whitehall. He started walking towards me and held up his hand, the guards backing down. Every muscle in my body was screaming for me to run and get the hell out of here. But I couldn’t.

“Sierra Adams-Stark.” His voice rang smooth and clear. “Evelyn and Christopher Adams’ child.”

I froze. I hadn’t heard my parents’ names in years. How did he even know _my_ name? 

“You know me?” I asked.

He looked at me as a smile formed on his lips. “I know everything about you. I know you’re Stark’s adopted daughter. I know you are the Shadow Wolf. I know you know every single secret the Avengers keep. That’s all coming to good use today.”

 

How did Whitehall know all that? The public knew nothing about me because Dad had refused to allow attention to be drawn to me after what had happened during the Chitauri invasion which was one of the reasons my last name was never changed but I still called myself a Stark. Then I remembered. After S.H.I.E.L.D. fell a couple years ago, I had overheard Dad and Steve talking about undercover HYDRA agents that had infiltrated the organization, which was one of the reasons it had fallen. That must’ve been how. He must’ve found the stolen data. _Damn it!_

“My parents are _dead_. If Loki hadn’t killed them, you would have!” I said angrily. I knew it was true though.

“Is that why you help Stark? To learn more about them?” Then he laughed. “My dear, you are still young. You think he cares for you . . . but he doesn’t. Join HYDRA and your compliance will be rewarded.”

I scoffed. “I’d rather not.”

“You think that now but soon you’ll act different.”

Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. My body could no longer hold my weight and I collapsed. I gasped painfully. Something slammed over my head and I was picked off the floor and dragged. I fought blindly but was being held back. All I could hear was people speaking loudly in Russian and German. I couldn’t pick up anything. Everything was happening too fast. Suddenly, I felt my back hit a surface hard. Still with a bag over my head, I couldn’t see anything. I was breathing heavily as I continued to fight. Cold metal was snapped over my wrists. The bag was roughly pulled off and I saw bright lights.

Once I blinked my eyes a few times, I realized I was surrounded by five men and women.

“She’s a fighter, this one!” I heard one hiss. It was the man I had shot before. I must’ve done it with an I.C.E.R. Or I didn’t hit him in a kill spot.

“What are you doing to me?” I demanded to no one in particular. No one answered me. I pulled at my restraints, realizing they were cuffed down with metal. As I looked around my surroundings, I spotted a board with pictures covered in black X’s. Only one didn’t have an X. I felt myself pale as I recognized the picture.

 _James Buchanan Barnes_ , it read.

 

_Bucky!_

 

Nononono! This was not happening!

Bucky had been free from HYDRA’s control for almost two years now, and he was still deeply affected by the horrible crimes he had been forced to do— including the murder of Howard and Maria Stark, Dad’s parents. Whitehall stood at the end of the table I was cuffed to. He seemed pleased with whatever was about to go down. I tried not to flinch when he walked next to me and brushed his knuckle against my cheek. He removed my wristband and placed it on a small table. I wore the clothes I had worn to school earlier. 

“I hope you are reviewing your best memories,” he whispered in my ear. “When we are done with you, the memory serum will only allow you to remember what we make you remember!”

What the hell did he mean by that? Who the hell did he think I was? I was certainly not one of his experiment guinea pigs!

“HYDRA followers!” he announced. “Today, we will accomplish an even greater feat since the Winter Soldier! Today, we will turn one of the Avengers’ own against them!” He pulled out a syringe filled with a liquid marked **Memory Serum 19**. 

Suddenly, I realized what they were planning.

To wipe and adjust my memory. To turn me into a weapon for HYDRA.

“NO!” I screamed, pulling harder and jerking at my restraints. I felt the cuffs dig into my skin and the sting of blood.

A rolled up cloth was shoved into my mouth. It was tied behind my head and the knot dug into my skull. I continued to scream and fight. I could tell they were getting extremely pissed. I felt my arm being held still as someone pulled out a knife and began _cutting_ into the skin. _What the hell were they doing?_ My head was held still as I felt a prick in my neck. A gentle wave washed over me. My mind started to get foggy. 

 

 _Don’t let go!_ I told myself.  _Keep fighting it! They’ll be here soon . . ._

I thought about everything I had been through. My parents’ murder. Moving into the newly named Avengers Tower. My new family. The Sokovia Accords. The battle in Germany. 

The peace was overwhelming and I desperately tried to cling onto my memories.

I managed to tell myself one last thing before the darkness defeated me.

 

_The Avengers will come for you._

 


	3. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make things a bit interesting so, I've changed things up a bit. Makes it less boring and you still know what's going on, right? Anyways, enjoy~ 
> 
> (Includes flashbacks!)

I was pacing. Sierra had been taken eight hours ago. _Eight!_ Why did I think the plan would work? It was my own fault my daughter had been taken from me. I had put her in a position that made her vulnerable. Steve had gone searching with Natasha, Sam, Vision, and Wanda. I had told them it was pointless and that she could be anywhere by now but they didn’t listen. Peter had gone home to his aunt. I promised I’d call him the second we found something. How could I not? The poor kid was worried sick about Ser.

“Tony. You alright?” Rhodey was looking at me oddly.

“No!” I snapped. “Do I look alright? My daughter is the hands of HYDRA for goddamn’s sake! What the hell do you think—“

“Stark, calm down!” Bucky suddenly broke from his usual silent manner. “Whatever they’re planning for her, it can’t be worse than what they did with the Super Soldier Serum.”

 _You mean what those bastards did to **you**!_ I thought angrily. I inhaled a sharp breath. This was not the time to bring up my parents. But he was right. What was worse than being forced to murder and commit crimes and be obliviously helpless to stop them from controlling your mind? Hell if I knew. 

“You’re right,” I said finally. “Sorry, Rhodes. Bucky. I just have a bad feeling in my gut that something’s going to happen.”

“Damn right something’s going to happen.” Nat’s voice rang through the room. The others came in with her.

“But there’s good news and bad news,” said Sam.

“We found her,” Wanda began.

“And why is that bad?” I interrupted. I couldn’t help it—I was impatient. 

“But she’s in Antarctica,” Steve finished.

The rest of us just looked at him. Rhodes spoke first.

“How do you even know where she is?” he demanded.

 

_Feeling death stares in_

_3 . . ._

_2 . . ._

_1_

 

“I put a tracker on her wristband. I gave the map to Steve after . . . after she was taken.” 

Rhodey and Sam glared at me with disapproval. Everyone else said nothing but I heard Steve sigh. _He_ wasn’t the one who hadn’t known a thing about raising a kid when the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly brought one to your doorstep. It was an akward silence for a while. 

“That’s impossible.”

We all jumped as Vision came through the wall from the other room. He was never a big fan on walls or doors. He didn’t understand humans sometimes but he tried his best to keep on.

“Impossible? It’s actually a bit obvious that HYDRA has a base on the other side of the world,” Bucky pointed out with a hint of sarcasm.

“No, not that. Natasha, how long has Sierra been in Antarctica?” Vision asked.

“Almost six hours. Why?”

“The usual flight would take nearly twenty hours. They made the flight within six."

“He’s right!” I realized. “Unless they have a jet that gives them enough speed to kill that many hours without killing themselves, it’s impossible! I mean, how else could they do it? The friction caused by the physical strain of the internal combustion would be immense! Unless it was a probiotic prototype . . .” I trailed off as I thought what Clint would say. Something like “ _English_!” or “ _Stay on topic!_ " I could tell from the others that they had also been expecting Clint to interrupt with some sort of smart-ass remark. We all missed him. I focused back to the present. I had to pay attention. 

“If they were that desperate, there’s obviously something going on,” said Sam.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., how long will it take to get to Antarctica with what we have?” I demanded.

“With speed, it will most likely take thirteen hours,” the AI announced. I swore internally.

“Is that the fastest?”

“Yes. If the speed is too excruciate, the plane will burn out.”

“Alright!” said Cap. “Gear up. We’re going to need _everyone_.”

“Let’s kick some HYDRA ass,” I growled.

As the Avengers loaded onto the jet, I looked around, searching.

“Bruce!” I called out suddenly. 

Then I remembered. He was gone. He’d just gone and left after Ultron had been defeated.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” I said, starting to feel depressed. “Tell Peter that we’re leaving to save his girlfriend. Make sure to include that we’re going to be gone for awhile.”

“Yes, sir.”

Captain America sat in the pilot seat. “Get ready for take-off,” he warned. Ten minutes later, we were airborne, on our way to save Sierra. I couldn’t stop thinking about what they were doing to her. Was she being tortured for information? Brainwashed and being put undercover?

"How are you feeling?" 

Natasha.

I tried not to snap like I had with Rhodey. “Honestly?" She nodded. "I feel like _damn shit_. If something happens to her . . . it’s on me.”

“Tony, you feel that way with everyone,” she said, trying to be reassuring. 

“Her parents chose me. They could have put her in anyone else’s custody, but they chose me.”

“They made the right choice. Evelyn and Chris were good people. And good agents.” When I didn’t answer, she kept talking. “Besides . . . I’m more to blame than you are.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. My anger was starting to show.

“Whitehall had a weapon on me. Then she took the bullet.”

“If you had shot him, I.C.E.R. or not—I don’t give a damn. We wouldn’t be dealing with his bullshit!”

“Would you rather I had read her mind?” she asked sarcastically, with no humor. “He did it all of a sudden! Do you expect me to know every single thing she’s going to do?”

I was getting fed up. I wanted to blame someone for what happened, punch the life out over every single person who dedicated their lives on working for HYDRA. Natasha left me alone, leaving me to think.

 

_(Flashback)_

_The ten year old girl stood, facing the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. “Mr. Fury,” she said quietly, almost quiet enough that I might’ve missed what she was about to say. “Why are we back here?"_

_The man’s eyes softened. “You don’t need to worry, Sierra. Your parents left someone to take care of you. Do you remember Iron Man?” She nodded. “Well, he’s going to be responsible for you.”_

_“I’m going to live with Mr. Stark?"_

_Yes. Your parents trusted him. He’s a good man. And he’s nice to you, right?_

_"Yes.”_

_"Good. If he ain’t, you let me know and I’ll take his ass and toss him out the highest window!” Sierra giggled and I smiled faintly hearing her laugh, as if she was already my kid._ _She had hardly smiled since the Chitauri invasion. She looked up at the Avengers Tower and I backed away from the window, not knowing if she had seen me or not. I rushed to the elevator, joining Pepper who was already making her way down._

_"Nervous?” she asked. I shook my head._

_“I’m terrified. I mean, I’ve known her for a long time, Pep. Sierra’s a sweet kid but I don’t know if I can do this.” She smiled, amused._

_"Is Tony Stark doubting himself?” she said teasingly. She kissed me on the cheek and whispered, “You’ll be fine.” Then, the doors opened._

(End Flashback)

 

My head shot up as I felt the plane tumble. Were we already in Antarctica? I saw Rhodes sitting next to me.

“You looked peaceful and after what’s been going on, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“We're . . . ?" 

He nodded. “Yeah. Cap’s getting the others ready.”

I stood up. “Let’s go.” I held out my right hand in a fist. My gauntlet covered my hand and soon, my body was protected by my suit. Already in the his War Machine armor that I had created, we joined the others at the back of the plane.

“What do you mean I can’t use my wings?” Sam exclaimed. Seems like we had missed something.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You can. But not too much because the engine might freeze. Besides, you might be able to use that drone of yours.”

“His name is Redwing.”

“Still can’t believe you named that thing like a pet,” Rhodes muttered.

“Listen up!” Rogers interrupted with Bucky by his side. “Wanda, Nat, Rhodes, Vision, and Sam, you guys need to cover us. Get rid of any guards you see. We have no clue how many reinforcements they have stowed in there. Stark, Buck, and I will search the place.”

We all agreed to the plan and left the plane as Cap and I lead the team.

“Romanoff, now!” I shouted as we neared the concrete doors. She skillfully threw a bomb at the doors. A few seconds later, there was a loud explosion and we stepped inside. It was quiet. Too quiet. No one was here either. “Let’s split up,” I ordered. I was followed by Rogers and Bucky as we searched the corridors. How were we going to find Sierra? Was she even here anymore? We came to a room that read: **_Experiments In Order_**. I blasted opened the doors with my repulsors. I felt blood draining from my face.

Sierra lay on the experiment table, cuffed with metal and gagged. She was in the regular clothes she had been wearing at school. I saw some spots of blood. Praying the the blood wasn’t hers, I rushed forwards, breaking open her restraints and untying her. Steve gently took her arm and felt for her pulse.

“She’s alive,” he said. _Thank God._

“What the hell . . .” Bucky picked something off the floor. A knife covered in blood. He turned to a small table beside where Sierra was lying. Her wristband had been placed on there with a note.

**_Now she’ll now where her allegiance lies._ **

The most horrifying part was that her left shoulder was bloody. I grabbed the wristband. But then something hit me.

“The facility was cleared out,” I said slowly, “Why would they just leave her here?”

“Who cares?” Bucky said as he carefully lifted Sierra off the table. “She’s alive.”

“We should get the others and get out of here,” Cap agreed. I didn’t argue and we rushed out of the room.

“Vision!” I called on the comms. “Gather the others and tell them to get the hell out of here.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

As we raced out of the facility, I heard a voice say, “Thank you for your help, Stark.” I slowed my jets and turned. No one was there. Who had spoken?

“What’s wrong?” asked Rogers.

“Nothing. Just . . . thought I heard something.

“We need to go,” he said gently. I nodded and we headed back to the plane. It was covered in snow and we probably wouldn’t have seen it if Wanda hadn’t dragged us to it with her telekinesis.

“What held you?” she asked as the ramp shut.

“Got distracted.” I quickly changed the subject. “How is she?” Bucky had placed her on the examination table.

“Sam’s about to check her now. She probably won’t wake up until after we land.”

Damn it.

“Mr. Stark. Mr. Parker has been waiting at the tower about four hours after you left for Antarctica. He wishes to speak to you.” I had almost forgotten about the kid. He had been waiting for almost an entire day by now. I stepped out of my suit.

“Tell him that we’re on our way back and to take care of himself. And have Ms. Potts keep him company. Tell her I asked myself.”

“Was was that about?” Natasha asked. 

“It was Peter. He was worried,” I explained.

“Did you really tell him when I’m wrong, I think I’m right?” Cap asked from the pilot’s seat.

“ _What?_ When did he tell you that?” I said, pretending to be shocked. Everyone laughed except for Vision.

“All right, you win, old man,” he answered, laughing.

“Old man? You’re the one who is biologically 100 years old!” Then, I saw Bucky still sitting next to Sierra as Sam continued to examine her. Bucky held her hand and didn’t take his eyes off her. I walked over to him.

“Something wrong?”

“I can’t shake the feeling that they did something to her. Something worse than what they did to me,” he said. Why did I feel that way too? I didn’t want to trust my gut but something _did_ feel off. 

“Maybe you’re just feeling triggered memories,” I said, feeling a bit triggered myself. I didn’t want to believe him. I turned to Sam. “Anything I need to know about Sierra?”

He looked up from his work. He had removed his goggles and put on plastic gloves. He had a wet cloth in his hand and had been wiping blood from Sierra’s shoulder. The cloth had basically been dyed red. Was I imagining or did he look horrified?

“You need to see this.”

With her shoulder clear of blood, it was easy to see what had caused the injury. _HYDRA_ had been cut into her skin, the letters bold and red. 

“Oh my fu—” I cut myself off before I could finish. I couldn’t react. All I wanted to do was to unleash every curse word I knew. I tried to think. How would Sierra act? I attempted to calm myself. “I-Is it infected?” I asked shakily.

He shook his head. “I’ve cleaned it, used alcohol wipes, did everything I could. They coated it somehow, like they’re preserving it.” 

“That’s want he meant . . .” I realized. “To prove that against her will or not, she worked with HYDRA.”

Suddenly, the machine Sierra was hooked onto along with her IV, began beeping rapidly.

“Sam, what’s going on back there?” Cap yelled.

“Something’s wrong! I don’t know what happened!”

Natasha rushed by his side. She began to feel for other injuries until she found something. Sierra’s leg had been shot with something and now the thing was stuck in her leg!

“I don’t have the equipment to remove that!” Sam was frantically searching for supplies.

“I’ll do it,” Wanda insisted.

“Can you?” I asked. She nodded. “Okay,” I agreed. “Be careful.”

“Of course.”

She came up to the table and closed her eyes in concentration. Red energy flowed from her fingertips. I could tell she was trying to be as gentle as possible. Finally, the blood-covered object was removed. Sierra winced sharply as it was taken out. Sam picked it up and inspected it.

“It’s a taser barb. It’s only been in there for a couple hours. She won’t need surgery, we just need to treat it right. Same with her shoulder.”

I stood back and watched him work, putting on ointment medication on her shoulder and leg. He wrapped the wounds in gauze and medical tape. “She won’t need a blood transfusion, will she?”

“No, I don’t think so. I think she’ll be fine,” he assured. “Sierra’s a tough girl.” I was worried she’d wake up and panic. No, that wasn’t her. She’d probably feel like crap but she’d immediately start trying to get up and act normal. She was stubborn but determined.

Sierra did seem fine now. Her injuries had been taken care of but she was pale from blood loss. I left and went to think in one of the storage rooms. They were the only places I could be alone. I just sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling until Rhodes found me.

“Tony,” Rhodey said. “She’ll be okay.”

“I know, but what kind of dad am I?” I whispered, almost angrily. “How does a dad let their kid get shot? Or hurts them even if you didn’t know it was them?”

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “You aren’t an ordinary dad and she isn’t an ordinary kid. Things happen sometimes and sometimes you don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“She could’ve gotten hurt a bunch of times and you’d never know. She just wants to make you proud. And you know how good she is at keeping secrets.”

“After this, I don’t know if she’ll be safe anymore,” I confessed. Rhodey scoffed.

“Are any of us safe?” I had to admit, he had a point. He patted me on the back, attempting to be comforting. “You’re a great dad, Tony. She’s lucky to have you.”

“Yeah,” I managed. “Thanks.”

 

_(Flashback)_

_A blur of red, blue, and silver landed into the living room, smashing the window. Shards of glass fell onto the carpet._

_Mr. Stark!” It was Peter. He pulled off his mask, his face covered in sweat. He had a bruise on his forehead. Must’ve been some fight._

_“What happened?” I asked. But I didn’t need an answer. He was trying to support someone in a silver suit and wolf helmet. Sierra. The shoulder of her suit was bloody._

_“Mr. Stark, something happened and I-I didn’t know where else to go!”_

_Great. Something had happened and there was no one here to help her. I only had one choice._

_“Take her to the med bay.”_

_He nodded and gently helped her. I rushed off to grab supplies from the emergency first-aid kit. Heading back to the med bay, I ran through all the possibilities of her injury. Thank God, I had listened to Bruce, when he was still around. She was already lying on a bed, wincing as she fought through the pain. Her helmet had been removed and placed on the bedside table._

_“Don’t move, Ser,” I said, trying to get her to relax. “Can you tell me what happened?_

_“W-we were at the docks. Muggers and illegal weapon sellers . . .”_

_Peter took over for her. “It was insane. The place was swarming. We thought we had gotten all of them, but we missed one. He shot her, a-and after I made sure he was down, we came back.”_

_“Okay . . .” I knew I didn’t have enough knowledge to remove the bullet, but we couldn’t go to the hospital and risk revealing his and Ser’s identities. “Sierra, you’re going to have to hold on, all right? I need to remove the bullet and then clean it.” Before I could move, she grabbed my wrist._

_“I trust you, Dad.”_

_I took a deep breath and rolled up my sleeves. After putting on some plastic gloves, I grabbed the tweezers as Peter told me what to do._

_“Make sure as you take it out, you don’t let too much blood out,” he warned._

_It was the longest ten minutes of my life. Finally, it was done and the blood-covered bullet clattered as I dropped it into a tray. I wiped the injury with alcohol wipes as Sierra flinched from the stings. As I wrapped her shoulder with gauze, I couldn’t help thinking what else could’ve happened. All the other times she had left to stop crimes, had she really returned unfazed?_

_(End Flashback)_

 

“Tony.” Rogers shook me awake. “We’re back.” I stood up and brushed my clothes. Then I suddenly remembered my promise to Peter. Before I could pull out my phone, I heard him calling me.

“Mr. Stark!” he called, running towards us. When he stopped, he didn’t look tired. He froze when he saw Rogers. “Cap. Captain. America, sir.” I couldn’t help smiling as he stammered, correcting himself. He was always nervous around the other Avengers. I understood why. He was always trying to do or say the right thing, making sure it wouldn’t offend anyone. It might’ve also been because he was talking to the guy that had dropped part of the airport on him. Either way, Rogers always liked the kid and respected him.

 

“Hey, kid. How’s May?” I asked.

“She’s . . . worried. She thinks I’m stressing out too much. Of course, she doesn’t know anything, but yeah.”  
"Mr. Stark, Mr. Wilson insisted I inform you that Sierra has been settled in the medical bay,” Vision said.  
"Thank you, Vision.” I left Peter with Steve as I headed to the elevator. Before I made it, I was stopped by a golden haired woman. I almost didn’t recognize her. Pepper had changed so much and it had only been two weeks since we last saw each other.

“Tony, we need to talk.” She gave me an urgent look.

I followed her to the living room. “What’s wrong?”

“ _What’s wrong_?” she repeated. “Tony, I just saw Sam and Barnes going to the med bay with Sierra! And then Peter tells me something about the mission last night. And then you and the others have been gone for almost two days? I thought you were going to stop keeping secrets!”

“We aren't keeping secrets! I was going to tell you, I swear!” I didn’t want a reason for us to leave our relationship on hold again. “But then there wasn’t time! And things got more complicated . . . Pep, Whitehall saw through her! We have no idea how but now, I just _know_ they did something to her!”

“And you’re afraid that it’s going to end up like 1991,” she finished. Pepper was the only one who understood how terrified I was. 

“Exactly! Pep, you read my mind. HYDRA's wanted nothing except for world domination and for us to be gone and out of their way. What if they're making her do that?” Stopping to try and calm down, I took a second to let her know how grateful I was, that I was able to confine with her. “You’re the best.”

She smiled. “I know. You should go. She’s going to wake up soon.”

I rushed forward, embracing her. Neither of us let go, not that we wanted to. Unfortunately, I had to. I let her go but before we could move, I heard a sound.

The sound of gunfire and shattering glass.

 

**_Oh no._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's one of my chapters for this week! I'll try and update again by the end of the week!


	4. Sierra

I jerked awake, gasping for air. As I tried to get up from the bed, pain shot through me and I fell back.

“Whoa, easy, Sierra.”

I turned to the direction of the voice, recognizing the men beside me. Falcon and Sergeant Barnes, the Winter Soldier.

“You need to take it slow for a bit,” Falcon repeated. “You were hit with and taser and . . .”

“What happened over there?” Barnes interrupted.

I had been sent to complete my mission and I was surrounded by the Avengers. All I needed was to find Stark. How did they already know me or trust me? I didn't really care much though. Whitehall had given me my job. I had to complete it.

“I don’t know,” I answered, sitting up. What was he even talking about?

“Stark’s on his way, if he isn’t being held up by Pepper.”

“I’ll go see what’s taking him,” Barnes said. He left the room and I turned back to Falcon.

“When will I be able to get up?” I asked. I spotted a gun on the table near me. Barnes must’ve forgotten it.

Falcon had his back turned to me, looking at a screen in his hand. “In a couple days. Honestly, I was waiting for you to ask.”

I carefully got out of bed and grabbed the gun, pointing it at him. He turned to face me and he froze. “Sierra, that’s not necessary!”

“Or is it?” I shot the glass windows behind him, shards raining. He attempted to grab the gun from me. I hit him in the face with it, knocking him out cold. As I ran out of the room, I heard shouted.

The Avengers. I ran to the stairs. Elevator was most likely occupied and the stairs were faster, if I could run fast enough. I managed to go down at least eight stories when bullets suddenly hit the wall in front of me. I turned to meet Natasha Romanoff’s gaze. “Sierra, put the gun down,” she said, not moving the gun from where she had it aimed. “Why should I listen to you, _Romanoff_?” I hissed, ignoring her order. She looked taken back.

“What? Sierra, put the damn gun down!” I was getting closer, not caring if she shot me or not. “I know you won't believe me, but trust me, I don't want to shoot you! But I will if I have to! t’s for your own good!”

“My _own good_?"

She immediately lowered her weapon and looked at me, as if she was searching for something. “What did they do to you?”

“First, I don’t know who “they” is. Second, I don’t care.” I fired twice at her. She easily dodged them and fired. It hit the wall again as I fired. Suddenly, a figure blocked the bullets from hitting her and fell.

Falcon was breathing hard, with a bruised eye and two bullets in his arm. With Romanoff distracted, I continued to run. A hint of guilt was tugging the back of my head. I ignored it. I couldn’t be distracted. Something suddenly slammed into my back. I hit the ground, my gun sliding across the floor. The Winter Soldier pinned me down. I struggled to escape. His strength made it incredibly difficult.

“Sierra, you need to fight through the serum! You need stop this!”

“The only thing I need to fight,” I said raggedly, “is _you_!” I managed to kick him off me, taking advantage of his distraction. He staggered back up, ready to fight. He had the better advantage, with his enhanced strength. I still continued to fight. Ducking my head to prevent being punched in the face, I hit him in the chest. He grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back. 

“You . . . need . . . to stop!” he repeated. "I don't want to fight you!" 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, you traitor! You betrayed your leaders, the people-"

“The people that made me a monster!” he shouted. “You don’t know who they really are! HYDRA’s turned you into a violent killing machine to do their dirty work for them! They changed your memories, Sierra! I don't want you to end up like me!” Barnes was a liar, a traitor, and a fake! His attempts to “reason” with me made me sick. I grabbed one of the knives in his belt and stabbed him in the side. He let go of me as he fell to the floor and onto his back. Blood spilled from his wound. I stood up, the knife still in hand, and left.

Somewhere around fifteen floors later, I found him. Stark stood with his back to me, looking out the window.

“I know you’re still in there, Ser. Please, you gotta listen to me.” He faced me, looking sorrowful. 

“What are you talking about? I’m not loyal to you! I never was! My loyalty belongs to HYDRA.” The words came out hot and fast. "I'd rather _die_ than fail them." 

He flinched, as if he had been slapped. Why was he looking so hurt? He had no reason to be!

“You were sent here to kill me. You can try, but I swear, I’ll get you out of this!”

I smiled slyly. “With pleasure.”

I moved quickly and slammed him against the wall. Drawing out the knife, still covered in Barnes’ blood, I made an attempt to stab him. He grabbed my hand, pushing it away from his chest. It clattered onto the floor once I let go. I punched him in the eye, and kicked him in the chest. Lunging, he kicked the gun away and stopped me from grabbing the knife.

“Sierra, you’re not yourself!” He sounded desperate. I swore I saw tears. "Please,” he begged. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then you shouldn’t have killed them. Whitehall told me everything. I know that you killed my parents, Stark!”

“I killed . . . ? I didn’t! Sierra, you _saw_ them die! You witnessed their murder! You know I didn’t! I would never-"

“LIAR!” I screamed. I seized the gun, about to pull the trigger at his head.

“Stop!”

I jerked my head and saw a boy. He was probably sixteen, with brown hair and eyes. It was strange, I couldn’t recognize him but I felt some familiarity. Who was he? I slowly moved away from Stark and dropped my weapon. Something told me I shouldn’t hurt the boy. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. I couldn’t move. 

“Sierra?”

I couldn't deal with this. Cold fear shot through me. What was happening? I turned and ran. My arms hit glass and I felt myself dropping. 

"NO!" 

The oxygen was knocked out of my lungs as I crashed onto the roof of a van. Everything burned as I ran. I felt blood running down the side of my temple. I didn’t even know why I was running. I needed time to think. No, that wasn’t it. I had felt a connection with him. I didn’t know why, but I did.

I had to find Whitehall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! And if you are wondering, I honestly don't know why I keep ending with cliffhangers. Hope you guys are enjoying!


End file.
